fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros: The Underground
'''New Super Mario Bros: The Underground '''is a working title for a game for the Wii. It was made for the Mario series's 25th anniversary. Story Unlike most Mario games, this one has a deeper story. Mario and Princess Peach are just about to enjoy a delicous cake when Bowser comes flying into the cake. Devili jumps out from the cake, and grabs Princess Peach, and flys away. Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad race after Devili, but slip into a large hole. The game begins. A couple levels later, Mario, Luigi, and the Toads enter the castle, and are about to kill Tom Deviling, but are stopped by his mother, Princess Lily. After learning that Princess Peach has been kidnapped, Princess Lily joins Mario and pals. After entering World 3, Mario and pals see a girl version of Mario, who looks a lot like Peach. She says that her sister was kidnapped by a crazy witch and a strange ninja reptile. Mario and pals go off with Peachiro to help her. When they get there, Asokos and the unamed Deviling attack as a duo. Mario and pals fight them off, but then the unamed Deviling pulls the switch on a time machine, but accidently sucks in Mario and pals instead of her. Mario and pals find themselves in a prehistoric Dinosaur Land. They find out another Deviling is in this time period, and they go after to find him. Once getting there, they see that a giant mutant Yoshi is fighting along with him. After defeating the Yoshi and Deviling, they use the time machine to get back home, but they turn out to be on a dock that floats above a dangerous sea. A Deviling is mocking them, making Mario mad, and chase after him. After defeating the Deviling, they find themselves in Japan, where mass chaos is happening. Another Deviling is trying to take over using Japanese goombas to hypnotize everyone in Japan. Mario and friends chase after him. Gameplay TBA Playable Characters Enemies 180px-Goomba.png|A Goomba GalaxyKoopa.png|A Koopa. Scoot Blooper.png|A Scoot Bloop Pirate Goomba2Arr.png|A Pirate Goomba. ChickenGoomba.png|A Chicken Suit Goomba. 180px-RexSMWWii-1-.png|A Rex Lasumpkin.png|A Lazumpkin. MumMum.png|A MumMum. 64e80b88fb4818235ecf0b1c3d32030a.png|A Mayunded. Mandinero.png|A Mandinero. ChompShark.png|A Chomp Shark. Chomp.png|An Chain Chomp. BonyBeetleSMG4.png|A Bony Beetle. GloobEnemy.png|A evil Gloob. Undead Toad.png|An Undead Toad. Gasper.png|A Gasping Molar. JapaneseGoomba.png|An Japanese Goomba. Hologram_Goomba.png|An Hologram Goomba. Acornenemy.png|An odd enemy, found in areas where Acorns are common. Called Acoorns. Groovy_Bro.png|An Groovy Bro. Mecha Mushroom.png|A Mecha Mushroom. 460px-Fuzzy.png|A fuzzy. MAD MARIO.png|Mad Mario Goomboison.png|An Goomboison. Goomboison2.png|An Gunba. NPCs Brontosh.png|A Brontoshi. These are strong and can break rocks. He has low jumps however. Termario.png|Swagger, an robotic Mario from the future Music Music is performed by DJ Tritan, who is going to remix the original songs. Shopkeepers Shopkeepers hold powerups and unlockable characters and extras. There is one for every world. Powerups Fired Ice Flower.png|This is a Fired Ice Flower. It has the power to create burning ice, which can melt and create puddles. Dry Mushroom.png|A Dry Mushroom transforms Mario into Dry Mario, who can throw bones and has to be hit twice. Cookie Dough.png|Cookie Dough. This tranforms Mario into Gingerbread Mario, who can run extremely fast. If he attempts to swim in this form, he will crumble. Paper Mushroom.png|A Paper Mushroom. This turns Mario into Paper Mario, who can easily pass enemies by falling to the floor. He can also float. After time though, he will revert to regular. LightingBloopSuit.png|The Zeus Bloop Suit. Allows you to swim in the polluted waters, and allows to use lightning. FroGSuitpowerup.png|This frog suit allows you to leap great distances as well as swim faster. It can also block mind waves from the Japanese Goombas. Acorn.png|This Acorn allows you to leap great distances as well as run faster. It also allows you to eat nuts, which can fill up your life meter. Spilt Mushroom.png|An Spilt Mushroom, turns you small and big at will Worlds World 1: The Mushroom Kingdom This is probably the easiest world. There aren't alot of tricks, and doesn't have a lot of hard enemies. World 2: The Underground This has lots of digging to do, and it caves in sometimes. The enemies aren't really that hard, but you can't really jump in this world. World 3: The Portal Realm This world contain several portals that throw out enemies and portals. There aren't any ? blocks in this world. World 4: Prehistoric Dinosaur Land There are several rideable creatures in this world. However, there are very large dinosaurs everywhere. World 5: Lighting Sea The sea is very dangerous place to be. As well as that, it's contaimaned with oil. You'll need more than a Frog Suit to get trough. World 6: The Shores of Japan Filled with hypnotic Goombas that are turning the Japanese Toads into mindless slaves. You must not only help them, but stop the master mind behind it all. World 7: Haunt City The Most Dangerous area. Boos are common and many scary monsters live here Trivia TBA Other New Super Mario Bros: The Underground/ Beta Elements Gallery Fired Ice Flower.png|The Fired Ice Flower's offical artwork. Fired Ice Mario.png|Mario's Fired Ice Form art. 64e80b88fb4818235ecf0b1c3d32030a.png|Mayunded's offical art. MumMum.png|MumMum's offical art. Lasumpkin.png|Lazumpkin's offical art. Corku.png|Corku's offical art. ChickenGoomba.png|A suit Goomba's offical art. MarioPEach.png|Peachiro's offical art. Pirate Goomba2Arr.png|A Pirate Goomba's offical art. Princess Lily.png|Princess Lily's Concept art. Scoot Blooper.png|Scoot Bloop's offical art. Dry Mushroom.png|The Dry Mushroom's offical art. Dry Mario.png|Dry Mario's offical art. Gingerbreadman Mario.png|Gingerbread Mario's Offical Art. Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario's offical art. FrogSuit.png|Mario in his frog suit. GloobFriendly.png|A Gloob when it's friendly. GloobEnemy.png|A Gloob when it's bad. Squirts.png|Serin's offical artwork. Uranium Coin.png|An Uranium Coin, which only come from enemies. Electric Coin.png|An Electric Coin. Found only in Electric areas. Spilt Coin.png|Collect 5 of these and get an 7-Up! WOP Block.png|An WOP Block, which reverses time. Category:Mario Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Game